Blood Ties
by KumoriYami
Summary: Ever since Robin learned of her connection to Grima, she's always been bothered by her past. When she learns of a way to find out who she is, she immediately jumps onto the chance even though it is extremely dangerous. Now, Robin's determined to find out who she is by journeying through the Outrealm Gate, but things never seem to go as planned... RobinXChrom and please review!
1. Chapter 1

Well... this is my first fire emblem fic... so yea updates are undetermined... the motivation for this story is basically time travel so I thought it be interesting if Chrom and Marth met and Robin and some evil earth dragon guy met... anyways... hope you like...

* * *

It was a year after the war. Peace had come slowly as the scars of battle started to heal. Chrom had worked tirelessly for the peace that Emmeryn had envisionned alongside his wife, Robin. Robin was equally busy as Chrom, and even more when Aversa had her declared as the princess of Plegia as Validar had been her father. Robin, however, had no desire to be shouldered with the responsibility of a country as she dedicated most of her time to Ylisse and helping Chrom, but was thrust into the position regardless. While many of the Shepards went their separate ways, some Shepards and their partners - Sully and Stahl, Frederick and Cordelia, Sumia and Henry, Lissa and Vaike, Maribelle and Ricken, along with Morgan and some of the other children had stayed in Ylisse to help with rebuilding the country, while Robin, and Chrom, spent much the majority of the time mending the relationship between the two countries and they embraced an era of peace.

Although Robin felt fulfilled and happy working and helping Chrom, she always felt that she wasn't worthy of where she was. Her unknown past and connection to Grima gnawed at her consciousness and despite her best efforts to keep it hidden, Chrom knew something was bothering her. Every time he asked her, Robin would always give a small smile and slightly hang her head. Eventually, he contacted Aversa for her knowledge of Validar and possible insight on Robin's past, and she showed up at the Ylissean royal palace the next morning.

"Oh... Aversa. What brings you here to Ylisse?" Robin was slightly surprised to see Aversa in the throne room. She had just finished speaking with Frederick about the country's relationship with Feroxi, and it seemed that most of the Shepards were slightly on an edge... Aversa hardly ever showed up in Ylisse...

"Robin..." Chrom looked up from a document he was examining as his wife entered the room. "I asked Aversa to come..."

"Oh? You didn't tell her that I was coming, Prince Chrom?" Aversa gave a sly smile. "I would have thought that you would have informed Robin that you wanted me to investigate her past..." Her eyes narrowed slightly. "Or a way to find it out... though it is not without risk..."

Robin looked slightly confused as she knew Chrom knew that she was being bothered by something, but she had never told him... "...What? Chrom did that...? And what risk?"

Chrom invited the two women over to the balcony overlooking Ylisstol. there was a small table with chairs where the three sat down. Chrom gently took Robin's hands and sighed. "Aversa told me that you could theoretically go back through the Outrealm gate to find yourself in the past... but it's extremely dangerous... if Grima finds you..." He looked directly into Robin's brown eyes and shook his head. "I don't know what could happen, and we wouldn't know what would happen because you are stronger than when you were found in outside that town..."

Aversa nodded in agreement as her eyes narrowed on Robin. "Grima's heart is strong... there is no guarantee that something could go horribly wrong and you could change the timeline..."

"But there's a chance that I could learn who I... was?" Her ears perked at the idea. She wanted to to learn about her past, but she also wanted to know about her family more than anything...

"Yes... but of course even if you go to the Outrealm gate, there's a chance that you end up in the wrong time or world..." Aversa watched carefully as Chrom gave a sideways glance to Robin. The tactician was most definitely trying to hide her reactions from her husband... "Though you do know... Anna serves as a gatekeeper as well as the Outrealm's guardian to prevent people from entering the past to change events...and she most certainly does not allow people to go backwards unless the world's at stake." She let out a devilish giggle. "The world is certainly not on the verge of destruction and it's fairly easy to get lost in the Outrealms without a guide..."

"You're right..." Robin shook her head as she stood up, preparing to leave the area... "It's too dangerous, but thank you for this Chorm... Aversa..." Chrom immediately stood up and attempted to follow Robin, but she raised her hand with a slight smile. "Please, Chrom...I'll just need some time..."

* * *

Robin perked up. It looked like both Chrom and Morgan were asleep. After Aversa's visit she had immediately started preparing her tomes, swords, clothes and food and water supplies. Now, she was in the middle of putting her things in her pack as she put on her usual tactician's clothes. When everything was packed, she pulled up her hood and gave a silent farewell to her family. She headed out of her and Chrom's room and proceeded down the hallways.

All she had to do was get through the courtyard...

* * *

"Chrom..." He had gently grabbed her by the wrist and slowly turned her around so that he could see her face as she hung her head. She had made it halfway through the courtyard...

"When are you going to learn that you can't lie to me?" He lets out a small laugh as he gently lifts up her chin so that their eyes meet. "I saw how you reacted when Aversa told you of how you could find out your past...and she has enough tactical expertise to predict what you intend to do when you aren't thinking straight... but you know it's risky to journey to the past..." He brushed the hair slowly off her face in the moonlight. "There are a thousand different things that could go wrong... you might not even end up the right time...and I love you for who you are... not who you were."

Robin felt her cheeks redden, as he pulled her into his embrace. She knew she wasn't thinking rationally and she should have known that Chrom would anticipate her leaving... "It's just that... I want...closure I guess... I mean... I know you and Lissa lost your parents, and my father was a crazy lunatic who had me conceived so I could be Grima's vessel... but I'd like to find out if I have... family... out there...and I'd like to find out if I had any friends who missed me..." She slowly pulled herself back and smiled. "Maybe an ex-boyfriend..."

"Gods, Robin..." Chrom rolled his eyes and slowly took her hands into his. "I never said I'd stop you and I _was_ going to mention how I'd never let you go off by yourself on some dangerous adventure alone... so unless you want me to go and call Frederick to restrain you, I'm taking me with you."

"The general and his chief tactician are running off again?" She grinned at the though. "Since my plan to leave when you were asleep failed...I guess I'll help you pack for our trip since you've decided to invite yourself...and though that means we'll have to slip out later today..."

"Don't worry about that... there's a certain hole in a certain wall that hasn't been fixed that we can use..."

* * *

"Sorry Anna." Robin smiled sympathetically as her Einherjar held down the merchant. "I really need to do this..." Chrom nodded as the they left Anna and proceeded to explore Outrealms. It had taken them a long time to distract and subdue the shopkeeper after the two had reached the Outrealm Gate. Now, they headed off past the usual gates that were open to them in the Shepards. Now, they were looking at hundreds of doorways that looked like tears in the fabric of reality with light bluish pinkish light bursting out of them.

"So... Robin, do you which gate we need to go through? I mean we can't really expect Anna to tell us..." Chrom looked slightly worried as he watched her continue walking around examining the doorways. There were a LOT of them, and those Einherjar can only hold down the strongest and scariest merchant women in the entire Outrealm for a limited amount of time."

Robin nodded at his concern. "I just need to feel... some sort of connection to one of the gates..." Robin allowed herself ample room as she sat down and closed her eyes. She surrounded herself by various She concentrated her thoughts on Validar, the Grimleal, Grima and most importantly, Grima's heart which beat within her...

Robin could almost feel a palpable connection between herself and several gates when an unseen force seized her. She panicked as she felt herself being pulled towards a gate. "Chrom!" Alarm flashed in their eyes.

Chrom raced towards Robin who was currently being dragged against the floor. "Robin!" He made a dive towards her and grabbed her hands. They both were heading in the direction of a gateway, but this one radiated dark blue and purple light from it... "Don't you dare let go..."

Robin swallowed hard as she nodded. She was slipping out of Chrom's hands..."Chrom... I..." They were pulled through the gate and enveloped in a flash of light. "Stay safe..." She smiled slightly as she felt her slip out of his grasp.

"Robin!"

* * *

"Chrom...?" Robin examined her surroundings, he wasn't there... She tentatively rubbed her head as she recalled what had happened. It felt that some violent, yet familiar force had pulled her away from Chrom... It felt the same as the one that had initially pulled her through the gate... Robin had ended up in the inside of a dimly lit building that resembled a church or was a single altar in the middle of the building with a single open book sitting upon it. Curiously, she walked over to examine it.

She bit her lip as she saw the closed the book and immediately wished she hadn't been so curious. The cover her reminded her of something she would never be able to change. _Grima's Truth... _She picked up the tome carefully as her hand traced the emblem over the soft cover... At that moment a cry for help pierced the air. Hastily, she stuffed the tome into her pack as she pulled out another one as she headed out the doors.

Robin found herself in the middle of a dark street. It was night. Further along the road, she saw a young boy cowering against the side of a what looked like market stall facing a large and man in a menacing position. Instinctively, Robin reached for her tome and cast a spell that sent him flying into a stack of crates behind him.

"Are you all right?" She rushed over to the boy's side.

"What are you doing?! It's forbidden to raise your hand against the manakete!" The boy met Robin's eyes with a mix of alarm and anxiety.

"What?" She didn't know of any place that had such a rule and the only manaketes she knew were Nowi, Nah and Tiki... Exactly how far back did she end up?

"They'll come for you... they always do..." The boy was quivering in fear. "You have to get out of here!"

"You DARE human?" The person she had sent flying into the crates was picking himself up and was sending her a death glare. She swallowed hard and prepared for a fight, when the boy she had saved knocked her tome out of her hands and grabbed her wrists.

"What are you doing?!"

The boy shook his head. "You'll only make your punishment worse if you continue..." He was trembling with fear...

Robin scowled as she wrested her hands away from him. "I've dealt with worse fates..."

The manakete's teeth flashed as he slowly took out his dragonstone. "I'm going to enjoy this human..." Robin slowly picked up her tome and was about to brace herself for an attack when a group of soldiers wearing ornate armour had surrounded the street. The manakete who going to attack her, bowed slowly to the guards and quickly left the scene.

An elderly man looked wearing regal robes stepped forward with another robed companion. Robin studied them carefully. His ears were dragon-like and his companion was most definitely human... They gave off a dark presence. His eyes narrowed on the boy and his voice thundered in the air."You. Worm. BEGONE." The boy meekly nodded his head before darting off. Once he had left, the elder focused his attention on Robin. "You reek of human scum... Why do you lower yourself to help these pathetic mortals?"

Robin had no idea who was threatening her, and bit her lip nervously as she adjusted the tome in her hand. Whoever he was, he gave off the same aura that Validar did although his was much more intense... His very presence made her feel like she was suffocating... "Stay away from me!" Her breathing was quick and slightly erratic.

His eyes narrowed as he hissed. "Why do you stand against us and not serve our Master?" His companion gave an evil grin as his fingers fiddled with his own tome.

She was completely surrounded and her back was against a wall. "I..." She was terrified. Was he referring to Grima? Was Grima awake in this time? Were these his servants planning for his return? She clutched her tome and tried to calm herself as she slowly analyzed the situation. The leader of the group was slowly walking over and his sorcerer appeared to be finished preparing his spell...

Adrenaline shot through her veins as she was about to cast her spell. Whoever the leader of this man was powerful and had managed to close the distance between them in, in the short time that her eyes focused on his sorcerer companion, she felt herself being lifted into the air and her tome snatched out of hands. He had had ensnared her neck and she struggled to escape his grasp. "Gharnef..."The assailant turned to the sorcerer and nodded.

In a last ditch attempt she reached for her sword, but it was futile. Gharneft cackled a "Yes..." as he sent a bolt of dark magic towards her. Robin felt her limbs immediately weaken as she felt her consciousness being paralyzed by fear. "Chrom...I'm... sorry..." Her eyes fell heavy as she blacked out.

* * *

Well that's chapter 1... please review. :)


	2. Chapter 2

Well... here's chapter 2. review please?

* * *

Chrom found himself in the middle of a field with a view of the ocean. "Robin...?" He immediately scanned the area. It was fairly dark out... and Robin was no where in sight. She simply wasn't there... "Gods..." His hand made its way to his face as he groaned. He remembered her slipping out of her hands... "Damn it." They were lost, separated and lost somewhere and somewhen in time... He needed to find Robin... Grudgingly, he secured his pack and Falcion before heading off in the along the oceanside. Hopefully, he would be able to find a village or something...

After a long while, Chrom came across a small town by a harbour. There were plenty trees and homes in the area, but the people seemed to be on an edge and were keeping to themselves. There was also what Chrom took as some sort of defensive structure, more inland, in the distance. After getting a feel for the area, he headed to a local tavern to gather information. Robin had always told him that the tavern was the best place to gather information whenever one was lost...

Chrom opened the door and made his way to a seat at the bar. He pulled out a few gold coins and requested a drink. There were several other men in the room drinking and eating noisily by the bar. He had grabbed a seat that was relatively close by to them so he could listen to their conversation.

"...Rumour has it that they'll bee leaving soon..." The bar tender accepted Chrom's gold as he handed him a drink and meekly went over to the other men and refilled theirs.

"Aye... my... heh... my "friend," on the palace guard confirmed that... thought he'd never leave... though this presents an opportunity in itself..."

"Heh... well that means that we're going to need to head back tonight... Goner's gonna want us back at the base... Rumour has it that they'll be heading out tomorrow afternoon..." _What were these guys talking about? They seemed to be either pirates or mercenaries..._ "Course it would be more simple to just make our move before they leave... I hear that _they_ have offered a huge bounty on all three of their heads..."

Chrom's eyes narrowed as he finished his drink. These men sounded like they were most likely part of the group which made the town residents so scared... and they were going to do that to more if he didn't stop them.. He smiled a bit as he thanked the bartender for his drink. He carefully examined the men still drinking and made a mental note their build and appearances... He had until noon tomorrow to formulate some sort of idea to take a bunch of pirates down...

* * *

Robin groaned as she woke up. Her body was sore and her head, throbbing. Her sense of danger kicked in as she examined her current situation. She was in a fairly dark room lit by a few candles and had been bound to a fairly comfortable chair in front of a large ornate mirror. Her belongings were sitting at an adjacent table, the ring that Chrom had given to her was gone, and someone had changed her clothes. She frowned as she gazed at her reflection. Robin found herself wearing dark robes and ornaments that were fairly similar to what Validar wore, and they bore patterns that resembled the brand on her hand… She struggled futilely against her bonds as she nervously called out into the darkness. "Hello?" She could see no traces of movement behind her and the candle flickering only increased her uneasiness.

She took a deep breath to collect herself as she recalled what had happened upon her arrival to this time. She recognized her assailant's name- Gharnef… Chrom had convinced her to read up on Ylisse's history to understand their daughter's admiration for the Hero-King Marth and the "Demon King" Gharnef had been portrayed as the villain in those stories… Robin vaguely remembered that he brought forth one of the greatest evils in the world, but failed to recall who it was… the only other thing she remembered was that this great evil could possibly have served someone who wished to bring forth despair to the world…

* * *

Chrom spent a great deal of time tailing the men after they left the bar and began followint them to their hideout. He learned a few things about the port village he was in. He was in a place called Galder Harbour... The pirates had made the village their hideout and had been terrorizing the residents for a few months now. After they had managed to take over the small naval outpost by the village, they were planning on moving more inland. Chrom smiled silently almost with anticipation as he disappeared into the shadows of the forests that surrounded the base, still trailing the men. He knew he needed to find Robin immediately, but she'd never forgive him if he abandoned people who needed help...

It was a small fortress to be sure… Chrom hid himself in the darkness by one of its towers. Daylight was rapidly approaching, so he allowed himself a few moments of repose. He had a fairly simple plan to get rid of the pirates: cut down every single one he comes across, but he wished Robin was with him… When the sun's first rays first came over the horizon, Chrom set himself to work.

He had made quick work of the pirates he came across, but he found it strange. For a base of this size, he expected slightly more resistance... His confusion was removed when he heard sounds of conflict at the other end of the base. Whoever was there most likely wanted to liberate the town, and ultimately provided a well wanted distraction.

Eventually, Chrom found himself in a large corridor with a large number of pirates and mercenaries. They hadn't noticed him. He could tell the other intruders were close by and the mercenaries were apparently having no luck with them as well, and were currently readying themselves for their arrival. Chrom planned to strike as he still had surprise on his side, but notion was removed when Falcion started glowing with a bright light. Several pirates turned their attention to him as the light died out. He remembered that Lucina's Falcion had done that once, and he thought that her sword was trying to warn her of something...

At the other end of the room, he could make out a small number of a people who had also were engaging the other pirates. Barely noting them, Chrom concentrated on the pirates and readied Falcion before he concentrated on plowing through the mercenary forces that were spread across the entire room.

* * *

A loud creaking noise broke her reverie. Someone had entered the room she was being held captive in… She swallowed again and took another deep breath. "Is anybody there…?"

She could make out two figures in the darkness that were slowly approaching her and recognized them once they stepped into the pale light. She immediately identified them as Gharnef and the elderly dragon-like man from earlier. Gharnef appeared to be deep in thought but his eyes were focused on her. He still carried a tome, but this time he was also carrying a dark green sphere. Robin's eyes glazed over the orb. It gave off a dark vibe… The other man looked as sinister as before, so it didn't help as he walked over beside her and he gazed at her nervous figure in the mirror.

"You…" The elder man seemed to taking his time in examining his prisoner. "…Why do you ally yourself with the cursed servants of that wretched worm… When you, yourself have the blood of a god flowing through you?" He stepped in front of Robin and lifted her chin up with his clawed hand so that their eyes met.

"I…" She felt a chill as their eyes locked. His touch felt like ice… This person was cold and extremely dangerous… "I'm no god, nor do I have the power that you think I have…and I haven't allied myself with anyone of that sort." Was he referring to humans? Robin was fond of her time with the Shepards and didn't have any wish to be above them...

The man smiled as he gestured to his companion to approach. "Then I suppose you do not mind telling me what this is…" He reached into a pocket and drew out her ring and brought it before her eyes. Immediately, Robin felt her heart sink as his eyes narrowed in on her pained expression. "This… smells of a cursed servant of Naga… and as one who is capable of wielding the power of the greatest of the earth dragons…why have you lowered yourself… allowed yourself… bound yourself... so that you are oppressed by such a pathetic being?"

Robin felt her back arch as anger flashed in her eyes. She braced her fists as she glared back at the man. No one would ever refer to Chrom as a lesser person. "Don't you dare talk about him like that you dastard," she furiously spat out. "And I have no desire be become some sort of vessel for a damn dragon."

The elderly man only cackled as he removed her ring from her sight, amused with her rage. "Medeus…" Robin turned to see Gharnef fiddling around with his orb to her right. "I suggest we loosen her tongue…" She gritted her teeth half-expecting him to blast her again but instead found herself entranced as he waved his hand in front of her face.

Robin immediately tried to turn away and shut her eyes, but she found herself completely focused on Gharnef's bony figures. It was hypnotic... She could feel her strength being sapped away and her body weaken as she became enthralled by the gestures in front of her. Her eyelids grew heavier as her resistance disappeared. After her eyes shut, she felt like she was being consumed by darkness, but made no struggle as she was bathed in the strange dark green light…

Gharnef gave a satisfactory nod to Medeus as he finished admiring his work. He approached Robin and spoke softly into her ear. "Medeus wishes to learn of what you know, woman…" He snapped his fingers in front of her face and Robin's eyes immediately opened.

Robin had turned to Medeus with an almost palpable anticipation on her face. The fire and resistance in her eyes and body was gone… Medeus gave an evil smirk as he moved to directly face Robin and cupped her face in his hand. "Why do you carry a ring that reeks of a servant of the accursed divine dragon and what manner of human are you, to speak of dragons?"

Robin nodded slowly, she was eager to comply. "I…" Her voice sounded hollow, and if anyone she knew heard her they would say that it didn't sound like the same person they knew… "My name is Robin… I served as chief tactician in Chrom's army…" Her face betrayed no emotion and her irises were pitch black. "He… gave me that ring when he proposed to me…" The woman swallowed slightly and hesitated. Gharnef leered curiously at her. Was there still some resistance left in her? "He… and I led the Shepards to victory against the fell dragon Grima..."

"And who is this… Chrom?" Medeus' eyes showed a single spark of anger at the mentioning of Grima's defeat…

"He's…" Robin's voice faltered and jaw trembled. Gharnef had shot a slightly bewildered glance over to Medeus. No one had been able to resist the power of the Darksphere, and they both knew it. He allowed himself to relax as Robin began speaking again. That was twice that anyone displayed any sort of resistance while under his spell… Her voice resumed its usual monotonous tone. "Chrom means the world to me. Even when I-we found that Validar could control me because of my lineage…and Grima's heart which beats within me…" Robin paused for a moment as a single tear formed in her eyes. Medeus watched the small display of emotion as the tear dripped down her face with a sly smile on his face. "He trusted me with his life…and I love him."

"I see…" Medeus gestured over to Gharnef and the two gave themselves some distance from Robin. "Gharnef… will it be possible to completely control Robin?" He glanced over his shoulder to see the reflection to see the dazed woman. Even he was surprised to see someone break Gharnef's hold on someone.

He companion smoothed his hand over the sphere. "It should be possible… but I've never seen anyone resist the power of the Darksphere… Gharnef raised his crystal ball as his teeth flashed to form an evil smile. "Of course it simply means that breaking her will, will be more satisfying…"

Medeus nodded. "We will use the tactician to our advantage to crush the cursed descendent of Anri…" He traced the evil grin on his lips. "Pit her against this other representative of Naga she spoke of...And perhaps we will be able to weaken with the seal with her power…" He glanced over at Gharnef and her belongings. Gharnef nodded his head and his eyes gleamed. He took two of the tomes - Grima's truth along with one that depicted a dragon on its cover and handed them to Medeus after he had finished removing Robin's bonds. Medeus gave a light snicker as he carefully examined the light blue tome. He handed Grima's truth back to Gharnef and muttered something inaudible before he walked over by her side.

Gharnef handed the tome to her. Robin accepted the tome with hesitation, although she had hardly glanced at the diabolical sorcerer, but she accepted it nonetheless. He unleashed the Darksphere's eerie power again and cackled softly, but he silenced himself as Medeus leaned forward to whisper in her ear. She stared at him uncomprehendingly like a doll, just observing his every move. "In time, you will remember and curse this... Chrom's name… and forget your time with him..."

The woman's head slowly nodded as she eyes slowly fluttered shut. "Yes, my lord…"

* * *

He had just registered the sound of a steel sword clattering to the ground when he was already mid-swing and his sword was on its way to finding where the pirates' leader once stood. Falcion cut through the air and was intercepted by another blade. Their swords let out a clear _clang_ as the two blades clashed. Chrom gazed over at his opponent. He mirrored his own calm, but commanding look he had in his eyes, as well as hs own blue eyes and hair...

The two stared at each other trying to get a measure on their opponent, but he had reinforcements unlike Chrom. He murmured something to a knight in red armour as he focused on Chrom. The knight and the other companions had formed a circle around the two with the weapons unsheathed. They had cut off any form of escape.. Chrom swallowed slightly as he took a defensive position seeing that he was severely outnumbered and possibly outmatched... Robin would have lectured him for allowing his back to be taken...

"Marth!" A young woman with long dark blue hair emerged from the end of the hallway and broke through the circle. She gently grabbed his sword hand and forcefully lowered it. "He's obviously not in league with the Galder pirates..."

Marth slowly put away his sword, but his eyes never came off Chrom, nor did his hand leave the hilt. "My apologies sir..." He waved to his men to back away leaving the three alone in the corridor. "I am Marth, prince of Altea, and this is Caeada, pegasus knight and princess of Talys." Caeda gave a small courteous bow upon introduction. "Exactly why did you come here?"

Chrom returned Falcion to its sheath as he nodded. Normally, he'd be ecstatic to have a conversation with Marth, but he knew he had to find Robin and his gait showed that he would not forgive any lies. "My name is Chrom...my.. companion and I were separated upon arrival..." He really didn't want to explain that he and Robin came through an Outreal gate from a different time, and thankfully Marth and Caeda weren't asking. "I found myself at the town and decided to help the townsfolk after learning they were being oppressed by pirates..." He scratched the back of his neck. This sounded less stupid in his head. "Ultimately I decided to try and overthrow the pirates after learning they intended to move more inland and attack more towns... though I did hope I'd manage to procure a map so I'd be able to search for my friend... or that she'd be here."

Marth nodded after he had finished his explanation. His hand came off his sword as he crossed his arms, slightly more relaxed. "My companions and I did not find any here who were not pirates or mercenaries." Chrom gave a slight sigh, though he figured that would be the case. "We have been charged with freeing Altea, and this was our first step..." He was about to continue but Caeda cut him off and pulled one of his hands with her as she approached Chrom.

"...And in these dark times, taking up the sword to help strangers is rare... but Marth promises he will help with finding your companion..." She countinued. Caeda gave a winning smile as she forced Marth's hand open and moved it in front of a flabbergasted Chrom. "Though he must ask as we plan on traveling the world to reclaim Altea, will you accompany us on quest sir?"

Chrom smiled as hand made its way to the outstretched one that Caeda had pulled before him. _Robin had told him that travelling in groups also increased the effectiveness of a single unit and increase their mobility..._ The two men shook hands. "Marth, I would be honoured."

* * *

lemme know if there are any big errors... i have a habit of leaving things partially unedited...


	3. Chapter 3

Okay so... first things first.

1) Thanks for reading

2) I have thought of bringing the children into a story... but it won't be this one... cuz well uknow time seems to stop when u go to the outrealms... or something like that (need to go recheck what old hubba said...)... if I ever do a follow up story... which Im sorta debating about but I don't really have the atm to work out the plot details, or anything for that matter, though I did think up an idea with time travel again with possibly Robin's ex-boyfriend(heh...)...? i'd also be aiming to bring in Morgan and Lucina into the story with their love interests perhaps... but maybe later.

3) someone mentioned something about Falcion... and well... my recollection of Shadow Dragon is _extremely_ bad, so I took the easy way out and checked the wikia, but i'm going with the whole "Marth's father is killed and Falcion is stolen by Gharnef" story and Marth gets Falcion after they "kill" Gharnef... though I plan on having some sort of thing between Marth and Chrom about Chrom's sword...eventually...i think

4) I said it before on another fic, but I'm having a hard time updating everything atm cuz im a first year on rez... so yeah. school and life going on, but i'm trying to hit update my fics... never sure if i'm actually going to work out a damn schedule...

5) My Robin in the story is one who let Chrom finish off Grima... and since is in the past, Grima is well... (eh... not sure at the moment. I'll leave his current status as undecided)

6) Disclaimer: I own nothing of Fire Emblem but this is my time travel story...

6.5) how the hell does one beat castle apotheosis on insanity (the ultra hard version of it)!?

* * *

Chrom shifted uneasily as he and Marth's small made camp at the base of the Samsooth mountains. He had a vague idea of what they were to expect, and distracted himself with getting to know the other members of Marth's army, though he felt a slight surprise of how Marth's comrades reminded him of the Shepards. He took the same approach as he did with the Shepards, taking time to get to know his soon to be comrades in arms. Jagen, was the Marth's ever-vigilant knight who reminded Chrom how Frederick was to him. Cain and Abel were the knights, Sully and Stahl depicted them to be. Ogma and his men were loyal and strived to ensure Caeda's safety. Gordin was the inexperienced archer destined to help the king in the future, similarly to Donnel. The knight, Draug seemed to be the complete opposite of Kellam, while Wrys was similar to Libra and Frey, one of Jagen's men had sacrificed himself as a decoy to save Marth, just as Emmeryn had scarified herself to prevent Chrom from choosing between her and the Fire Emblem... And there was Castor, a hunter who had taken up arms because he needed medicine for his mother and Darrow, a pirate who wanted to turn over a new leaf. They all seemed just as dedicated to Marth as Caeda was...

Chrom had taken a seat against a tree that was close to the small campfire they crew had built. He was currently fiddling with Falcion to distract himself. Most of the other members were getting ready to sleep or making last minute preparations for tomorrow. Marth had planned to take them through the Samsooth mountains at dawn, and he should have been using the time to rest, but he found himself consumed with a sense of dread and loneliness.

"Lord Chrom, is something the matter?" Chrom barely noticed the Talys princess as she walked over to him and offered him a small cup of hot water which he excepted. He set Falcion so that it was resting against the tree with him. "You seem distracted..."

"My apologies...milady... I'm... I've been thinking about my companion." He took a small sip and looked back at his onlooker who sat a by an adjacent tree in front of him. The water was nice, but did nothing to fill the gnawing void in his heart.

"Your companion? Were you journeying with such a person? I don't recall you being with anyone when Marth found you..." The princess turned her gaze over the Marth who was making his way over to their small corner having finished his rounds."

"We were separated upon our arrival...though I'm worried that the enemy may use her against us... and that I won't be able to find her..." Chrom sighed as he shot a helpless glance into the night sky.

"Who is he?" The prince sat down beside Caeda and took her hand into his own. Marth was wearing an analytical expression mixed with concern. "Are they extremely capable? Capable enough that Medeus and his allies would attempt to recruit her?"

"She is to me what Lady Caeda is you, Prince Marth, and more..." Chrom revealed a sad smile to the couple. "My... wife... is a genius tactician and had helped me greatly when my... lands were plagued with war and turmoil... She's quite capable of handling herself in a fight as she's gifted with a sword and is quite knowledgeable in magic..." His expression darkened slightly as he continued. "I have no doubt that she would not willing accept any offer he makes, but what worries me the most is what I have heard about the Demon-King Gharnef..." Tiki had told Robin about her own encounter with the sorcerer, but she was eventually rescued by Marth and her manakete friend... "It may be possible for him to turn her against us..."

Caeda frowned. "Marth... is such a thing possible? Though it irrefutable that he wields great power... even more since he has partnered to the somehow resurrected Medeus..." She tightened her grip on Marth's hand. "We have to help Chrom if that is the case..."

"I do not know... but Chrom's words have a certain ring of truth to them...and if it true, Medeus and Gharnef will gain a powerful asset who we need to free on our quest to liberate Arachnea..."

* * *

Robin woke up with a slight headache. It took her a few moments to realize that the satin material covering her was her bed sheets as she sat up. She carefully glanced around the room. . She was sitting on a fairly large bed. To her left was a large bookshelf along with a desk and a chair. The wall to her right had a large window that allowed the sunlight in and the wall across from her had another bookshelf and dresser with a mirror attached. It was an almost automatic act that she performed when she woke up As his tactician she always had to be ready whenever she was in a foreign environment and whenever he broke for camp it was usually at night. She frowned. Who was he? Her hand found its way to her temple as she shook her head. "Ch...uh?"

"My lady, are you all right?" She turned to see an elderly hooded manakete standing over by the door. He spoke in a respectable manner but in a curt tone. He gave off the impression that he wasn't going to do anything more than tolerate her presence.

"I'm all right... umm..." Robin got out of bed as she watched the manakete approach her with a disapproving expression. She really didn't want to sound rude by saying she didn't remember his name...

"Xemcel..." He watched as she walked over to the dresser and looked at herself in the mirror. She frowned as she looked at herself. Robin recognized her face but the patterns adorning her clothes reminded her of something... almost evil...but she couldn't place her finger on it..."My lord has requested your presence in the library. "I've unlocked your door, but please make your way to the library when you are ready...it's at the end of hall."

"Master Medeus wishes to see me?" Xemcel gave an approving nod at her response. "I understand..." She gave him a polite bow as he exited the room. She sighed as she turned away from the mirror and instinctively wanted to grab a tome for tome for some reason. Shaking her head, she headed over to the library.

"Master Medeus?" Robin poked her head in through the doorway. She could make out Medeus and Gharnef shadow's as they were talking. It appeared they were at the back of room. The room smelt of old leather and she wished that she could go reading the tomes that possibly made up the grand collection... She groaned as she made her way over towards the back but hesitated slightly when she heard the two talking.

"Gharnef, were there any problems with the... procedure?"

"No, but there haven't been any signs saying that it was not successful..."

"Then we will continue to observe for now... though I'd like use to the Darksphere again... You can never be to sure."

"Indeed... though what do you suggest we should do in the meantime...?" Gharnef raised his hand as Robin entered the area. There were several tables with maps spread across them along with more books.

"Master Medeus... Lord Gharnef... Xemcel said that you requested my presence?" Robin swallowed hard as she bowed, hoping that they wouldn't notice her eavesdropping. She had no idea who they were talking about, but she couldn't help but be curious...

"Yes... How are you feeling?" The manakete wore a thin smile on his face as he turned his attention to her.

"I... I'm not sure why, but my head seemed to be bothering me and I can't seem to recall things right now..." Her figure slumped lightly as she sighed. "I mean... I'm grateful to you and Lord Gharnef for helping me but I..."

Medeus raised his hand and Robin let out another sigh as he was telling her to stop. "Patience, child... in due time. For now, why don't we go over Doluna's history to refresh you? These are dark times for us... Though I'm sure the people would be delighted if you told taught them what you knew about the earth dragons and..." His voice trailed off as he carefully examined Robin.

The tactician's eyes seemed to glaze over for a moment. "Do you mean... you want me to teach to them about... Grima?" She paused a moment when the name left her mouth. It was only one of the two dragon names she knew, but it seemed eerily right to say. "About the wrongdoings that... Naga brought upon him..?" She shifted uneasily in her stance. Medeus' expression had significantly darkened. "I'm sorry..." She seemed to remember that Medeus was tasked with keeping his own kin sealed away...

"Indeed." Gharnef's eyes narrowed as a wry smile formed upon his face. "There have been rumours that there are some who wish to stop Medeus from freeing his wronged kind..."

"Tell me what I can do to help." Robin felt angry on the inside. You couldn't simply ask someone to stand guard over their own friends and family... It was wrong... "I can help with mobilizing your forces, Master..."

"Peace, child. I will request you assistance later, but now is not the time, and you are not well." Robin allowed herself to smile for a moment. She really did want to help...but it was true that she wasn't at 100 percent. "We will need you later, but for now, I want you to study with Gharnef. He is a capable sorcerer and he will be able to lend some expertise when it comes to your spell-casting... and it will help if you when we need your help in the battles to come. Also take the time to speak to the troops and commoners about the earth dragons... This is a task that I can only count on you and your power for..."

"Yes sir." Medeus and Gharnef both revealed sly but satisfied smiles. Robin bowed as Medeus left the library to attend to other matters as she was left with Gharnef.

"Do not worry, tactician... with your help we will be sure to prevail, but for now... why don't you start with this tome?" Gharnef directed Robin to a chair as he handed her a tome. The cover was light blue and it depicted a dragon on the cover. "Your ability to use this and that other tome will prove to be most useful in the future..."

Robin nodded as she opened the spell book. She needed to prove herself as quickly as possible to help her benefactors who had saved her...

* * *

well that's chapter 3, hope it was okay...and tell me if there are any glaring errors...I hate editing.


	4. Chapter 4

Midterms = Studying = time consumed by studying = Less sleep = less time for everything = less time for writing = UGH...

* * *

Robin found that her understanding of the tomes came fairly easy when she read them. It was strange though. She could always swear that she had used them before, despite Gharnef's refusal to allow her to even attempt casting those two spells. "To preserve them for the necessary time," he had said. He had no other objections when she worked with the other spells, that came just as easily. Though she had to work more with Gharnef when utilizing darkness tomes. Spell-casting in general though came just as naturally as did her swordplay. Wielding a play felt just as natural and familiar as the spell-casting and could easily best some of the better sword masters in the country.

Between her dedication to honing her skills to prove her usefulness, Robin found her speaking to many of the troops at Medeus' behest. She had informed him of the need to improve their morale and he had suggested to inform them of why they were fighting. The manakete did not take kindly to a human speaking to them but she eventually won their respect, or at least moments of their time for some. Her role at times was similar to a hierophant - speaking of Medeus' goals and his desire to return his wrongly imprisoned kin and master, Grima to the world. She would even be asked to speak of Grima's power and the injustices brought upon to the earth dragons by the manakete. Her work, to her delight, brought some more respect to the human soldiers in the army. They learned the history of the manakete's hatred for their kind in helping Naga punishing their brethren. She had gone from the slightly insecure amnesiac to the most respected woman in all of Doluna all in a matter of days.

It was about then when Medeus had asked Robin to join his council and act as a tactician for several planned attacks on some of the resistance. She was quite eager to assist and found that he was quite pleased with her expertise that led to victories on many battlefields. She was also was partially responsible for the empire's victory at Archanea, though she refused to take part in the execution of their royal family. Setting an example and using them as potential bait or leverage simply did not sit well with her, and left a bad taste.

She was slightly relieved to hear that General Camos had helped Princess Nyna escape despite his betrayal. She was rumoured to carry the Shield of Seals along with the remaining jewel -Argent, which was needed to bring about Medeus' master's return... Although she was surprised to learn that Gharnef was in possession of the jewel she referred to as Vert. Regardless, Robin had already led several successful campaigns that led to the retrieval of Sables, Azure and Gules, and had eliminated various pockets of resistance across the continent though she did take painstaking measures to ensure that the Empire and its allies would not need to spill blood though she doubted that they would choose not to. Her newest assignment was to take help assist Princess Minerva of Macedon and her soldiers in taking Aurelis castle where Princess Nyna was then check with the general posted nearby to see if he required any assistance. She honestly didn't want to go though. It would just mean that her private guard would have to placed in harm's way and go do something they didn't want to...

"Robin are you okay?" A concerned voice called out to her as she exited her tent. Minerva was under direct orders to guard Robin at all times though Robin had insisted she didn't need one when she learned of why she was fighting, and was still expected to lead her soldiers on various missions. The two had just come back from dealing with deserters who were attacking Aurelian civilians. They had encountered some unexpected help but to her and Minerva, their identities didn't matter.

"I'm so sorry Minerva... I know you didn't want to go, and I tried to ask for a reassignment..." Her shoulders slumped as she greeted the princess who was tending to her wyvern. Robin had found an unlikely friend in Minerva although she knew that she was being blackmailed by her own brother who was using their sister hostage to ensure her and her Whitewings followed orders. The notion appalled her, and it wasn't like she could remember if she had family... though something at the back of her head told her that someone was waiting for her though she could remember who...

"It's all right, Robin. I know you tried." Minerva smiled reassuringly though her eyes looked sad. She and her Whitewings had found an unlikely friend in the tactician despite the circumstances that brought them together. She took her pack and secured it to her wyvern's back. They were set to meet one of the armies under Minerva's command soon and were making final preparations before they headed to the front.

"But I did manage to get this back from your brother..." Robin smiled slightly as she revealed a stunning golden axe. "I managed to convince him that he wouldn't want to be blamed in some way if my... guard failed simply because he had failed to procure them sufficient weapons..."

"You managed to get my Hauteclere from him?" She took the axe into her hands slowly as she welcomed the familiar sight. She secured it to her back with renewed vigour. "Well I suppose we'd better go make our way to Aurelis castle to get this over with... though have you heard the rumours, Robin?"

"Rumours about?"

"Prince Marth and his army are heading towards Aurelis now... They seek to... overthrow Medeus." Robin knew why Minerva had hesitated for a moment. The last time they talked about Medeus' conquests across the continent, they had gotten into a heated argument where Robin was defending him for his action as he wanted to bring about peace for the manakete and Minerva stated he wanted to rule the world and rid it of the divine dragon Naga's presence. They eventually left it at it was all a matter of perspective about who was righteous and agreed to drop the subject.

"Prince... Marth... and the Archanean League?" The named just popped in to her head and for a moment, Robin faltered. It sounded familiar and she could sworn Marth's name was in her book of Einherjar which she had left in her room back in her room in Doluna. She had felt it was too dangerous to risk losing it on her current assignment for some reason. It was also the only book she had that for some reason only she could read and use...

"The Archanean League?"

"I'm sorry... I don't know why I just said that..."

"Are you remembering something?" Minerva put her hands on the tacticians shoulders. She knew of her amnesia and always showed great concern whenever Robin's thoughts seem to drift.

"I... don't know... for some reason... something's telling me that Marth will succeed in taking Aurelis back..." Robin stopped immediately. She didn't want to tell Minerva that her mission would fail and it would only resort in more punishment for her... "I... never mind what I said." Robin shook her head and sighed and pulled up her hood to her cloak of her usual tactician's garb. Medeus had said she had worn it when she first came to Doluna...

"It's all right Robin... it'll just serve as motivation for me to succeed." She let out a deep breath before mounting her wyvern and helping Robin climb up behind her. They would need to fly for about an hour before they rejoined the Whitewings along with the rest of the army approaching Aurelis' castle. The actual assault would happen in the morning. A wingbeat later after climbing aboard, the two ascended into the night sky.

* * *

He sees her off a short distance away. She still has that same fire in her eyes and looks as beautiful as she did when they first met, but... she's wearing robes similar to Validar's. She's pointing off in a direction and her other hand is holding tightly on to her tome. Chrom recognizes it as how she'd reassure herself right before they had moved out. At the moment it looks like she's occupied with directing the troops for her commander when she sees his face. Chrom wants to embrace her but her expression is a mix of hatred and anger as she focuses on him and opens the tome.

A thunderbolt is hurled from her hands leaving the air cackling with electricity. She's just as powerful as she was then as she is now...but so is he. He dodges the bolt and effortlessly moves closer with his blade in hand. As he moves in, her words from before echo in his head. _Promise me Chrom... Promise me you'll cut me down._ His promise to do so out of duty burned his tongue. He didn't want to consider it but it was true that she was no longer in control of herself. She was helping Medeus with reviving Grima wasn't she...? He knew Doluna's forces had managed to secure four familiar stones...

Thoughts pushed aside he found that Falcion had been sunk deep into her chest and that she was barely standing as the blade was removed from her. He can see the blood flowing from her lips as she sinks to the ground. _"Thank you, Chrom..." _Her voice sounds peaceful as he looks on to her with despair. He immediately rushes to hold her hands but already he can feel the life leaving them. "_Robin..." _He whispers softly as he makes an effort to rouse her. How could he had done such a thing? He'd never be able to consider pointing his sword at her... He never wanted to hurt her... He takes note of how her breathing has slowed and shakes her as he himself bites his lip.

"Robin!" His eyes shoot open and he's wide awake with cold sweat trickling down his face. There's a chill in his gut as he let out a deep sigh. There was no use denying it any longer. He had left Marth's camp several times to scout other locations that were under attack. These attacks by Doluna and their allies had become increasingly efficient and more complex with every battle. Though it had been a while, he could recognize his wife's handiwork anywhere... He shuddered at the thought. Robin was undoubtedly in the hands of Medeus and perhaps he had noticed her brand and connection to the fell dragon... No... he most definitely did.

"Lord Chrom, are you all right?" Caeda's quiet voice calls him back to reality. "I understand that this had been a troubling month but if you're unwell perhaps you should stay at the back when we enter Aurelis..." She was standing warily above him seeing that he had grasped his sword.

"I'm sorry I just have a bad dream..." Chrom drew out a map that he had purchased and looked at the notes he had made about his personal scouting trips. "I'm not sure why but for some reason... or maybe it's just that we've been lucky, we haven't encountered any forces that have been placed under her command yet... though I have a feeling she's in Aurelis...

"You mean it's...?" Her voice was filled with concern.

Chrom nodded quietly. "I've seen how some of Macedon's forces have managed to subdue entire villages without actually fighting since they've been taking up more ground here. They cut off all access to supplies and forms of escape... They're able to efficiently use the terrain to its maximum potential..." He spoke softly. The sun's rays were just creeping over the horizon and most of Marth's army was asleep. "And this change happened shortly we heard the news of the royal family of Archanea's execution..."

"But you're sure it's her?"

"I believe so... execution never sat well with her..." Chrom forced himself to smile. Even if Robin was in the hands of the enemy, some things would never be able to change...

Caeda looked like she wanted to ask another question but they were interrupted by the arrival of Jageen. His presence always signified that Marth was ready to move out and that everyone was to make their final preparations. "Princess Caeda, Lord Chrom, Prince Marth wishes to inform you that we will be heading to Aurelis shortly though he has received word that Macedonian soldiers have been spotted near the castle..."

"I understand Jagen. Thank you..." The knight gave a quick bow to the princess after giving a quick glance at Chrom before he left to help prepare the rest of the army. Jagen had always been slightly suspicious of Chrom due to his convenient knowledge of events and how he almost seemed to know whenever he was holding back information. "I'm sorry he still doesn't trust you Chrom..."

"It's all right... I would probably be suspicious of anyone was so willing to follow Marth after just meeting him...though I don't blame him..." He gathered up his things and placed them inside a pack in the convoy before securing Falcion in its sheath. He sighed as he began walking with Caeda over to where Marth had told them to meet. "All I can do is hope for the best..."

* * *

meeeeh creativity was dying at the end... I HATE ACCOUNTING.


	5. Chapter 5

blurb: I was comparing the maps of akaneia to the ones of the map in awakening... it made me wonder why do country names change... oh and i edited the bit with the jewels... i fixed it so that the Darksphere is one of the jewels so Robin really only found 3 of them after reading about it in mystery of the emblem... oh wellz.

AquaticSilver: when I was writing I honestly did think about cris. or kris. same difference (though I like his name with a k cuz it looks cooler). anyway that arc would be... a different story though I have some ideas for that in the back of my head... though I didn't really think it would be good to start writing that when I haven't finished this... I will get to it _eventually_ provided that I don't drown my studies or something like that

* * *

Minerva allowed herself to express relief as she found that her Whitewings were relatively unharmed. She had just finished leaving the castle dungeon and providing the surviving prisoners basic medical attention, and was now standing guard to the throne room. Robin had asked for some time with their recently captured princess alone. She had gone along with Robin's plan with launching the assault on Aurelis castle earlier than she had originally planned in order to have more of a surprise. Thanks to that, there were few casualties on both sides. The Aurelian soldiers under General Hardin's command fought valiantly though it was clear that they were not prepared for the full assault that was prepared to face them. They were given the option to surrender and the promise that they would not be harmed further by Robin provided that Princess Nyna surrendered herself into their custody.

To much of the soldiers' surprise, the tactician was true to her word when Nyna revealed herself. Though they were very disappointed how Robin kept _her_ word. Nearly everyone in the Empire's Alliance knew of the power the tactician wielded and the destruction she was capable of bringing about. Thankfully, Minerva had ordered most of them to secure other locations of the palace as well as take any other valuables.

Robin let out a small breath as Minerva came into the corner of her view. She had been sitting across from a very stiff Nyna while holding a tome. She didn't really trust that the Macedonian soldiers would keep away from the Archanean princess nor did she trust that their fear and respect for her would stop them from eavesdropping on the conversation she was having with Nyna.

"I apologize for this Princess Nyna..." Robin shook her head slightly as glanced over to her. There were no appropriate words for a situation like this. "But I have my orders... though Hardin and the others are safe."

"I see..." Nyna had a calm, soothing and somewhat delicate voice, and showed no sign of weakness. "Thank you for keeping your word... tactician." Robin only nodded in response. Nyna had been silently observing her uncovered right hand placed on her tome.

Robin sighed as she got up and analyzed the throne room. There was a divine yet familiar presence in the air... "You don't have the Fire Emblem on you, do you princess?" Nyna said nothing though it was evident that she was slightly surprised. "I can feel it presence ever so slightly... as one who has held it before..."

"That's impossible... the Emblem has been passed down within house Archanea for generations..."

"And it's bestowed upon the chosen champion who will save the world, correct?" Robin revealed a sly smile as she walked around, stopping by the throne. "I had such a champion before..." Her words drifted off as Nyna stared at her miserably as she examined the floor. Several of the stones had been moved recently. Tentatively removing them, Robin made sure that no one else but Nyna was watching. Carefully, she then pulled out what was hiding underneath. There was a flare of alarmed recognition in the tactician's eyes as she took it into her arms. "You know... it would have been better to hide it in the dungeon rather than here your highness...Fortunately... it doesn't seem that I can take it with me... though I will be taking this..." Her hand made its way to the white jewel on the crest and effortlessly twisted it out.

"What purpose does the jewel serve?"

"I apologize, I can't tell you...but I am sorry seeing how I'm not quite myself at the moment and just simply can't go against their orders... though I'm sure if _he's_ in the Akaneian League and you tell him about me he'll tell you...but make sure you get this to Marth.." Robin smiled as she handed the Emblem back to the shocked princess. Her gaze made its way outside. She could feel her time running out...

"Who and what are you speaking of? Is it Prince Marth?" Nyna had never heard the name just mentioned, but she went with it regardless.

"No not Marth... I'm talking about Prince C-!"

"Robin! Are you all right?!" Minerva rushed over to find Robin kneeling over, clutching her head and throbbing in pain.

"Minera...I-..." This wasn't the first intense headache she had though it severely impaired her for hours at a time and was nearly always followed by nightmares. She could vaguely make out the woman's arms on her shoulders. Her presence always seemed to relieve her even if just a little. "They're here..."

Minerva made an expression somewhere between relief and confusion. "I understand. I'll get the soldiers to continue their tasks and repel the invaders, but... Robin, my priority is protecting you."

"Minerva, you can't...Ah!" She didn't want to tell her that she have to retreat but in her current state, the tactician couldn't muster up an argument.

"All units, prepare for battle!" Seeing the soldiers spring in to action, Minerva told her Whitewings to retreat while she helped Robin out of the room leaving Nyna surrounded by the soldiers that entered the throne room.

* * *

Chrom let out a deep breath as the Altean army approached the castle. He had divulged every bit of information he could remember in regards to the formation of the Macedonian army. He also had let it slip to Julian that it was likely that one of his acquaintances would be found in the castle. The thief reminded him of Gaius in his own way, and even insisted on referring to Chrom as "Blue," much to the chagrin of Lena, one of Marth's most recent recruits.

It didn't take the army as long as they had expected to take out the castle's defenders and as they made their way over the river that separated them from their goal. They met with the Aurelisian king who confirmed Chrom's suspicions that the castle had been taken, and a pontifex named Wendell who offered some insight on Gharnef - one of Medeus' closest allies... Chrom made a mental note to speak to Wendell later but at the moment, he was more focused on taking out the Macedonian soldiers.

As Chrom had advised, Lena used her staff to cut off to send him to teleport him to the castle's opposing courtyard exit to prevent any escape attempts while the others divided themselves up targeting the soldiers, taking care of the thieves and taking back their stolen goods, and securing the throne room. The idea was to use a diversion to buy time for a group of knights to rescue Hardin and his men who were being held captive.

After hearing the signal that meant that the throne room had been recaptured, Chrom slightly relaxed. There were a few more soldiers heading his way, but mere sight of figures of three Pegasus knights, a dracoknight and a the very familiar back of a woman who he knew all to well retreating away from the castle, caught his attention. Mentally cursing himself for being distracted, he could only watch hopelessly as he raced into the courtyard in a futile attempt to catch up with the fleeing figures.

"Robin..." Chrom muttered softly to himself as he slammed the last of the enemy soldiers into the courtyard walls in frustration. The five women had completely disappeared from his sight. "Dammit..."

Sighing, he made his way back inside the castle to the throne room where he had agreed to meet Marth and Caeda once he was done dealing with any additional enemies.

When approaching, Chrom could hear the voices of the others. Marth was already engaged in a conversation with Hardin about leadership while Princess Nyna (the unknown voice he had correctly assumed was hers) was questioning Caeda about the Altean army's exploits. They all, nearly immediately, fell silent when Chrom entered the room. He had passed by Jagen and seeing as there was no one else around meant that whatever would happen next would remain private.

"Princess Nyna, Hardin, this is Chrom. He played a large part in the victory today and helped us formulate our strategy in taking back Aurelis castle." Chrom fidgeted slightly at the sight of Hardin and Nyna. He knew of how of the two only by reputation but knowing their future made him uneasy as Caeda gave him a small introduction. He couldn't very well say that their loveless marriage set off a chain reaction of events that threatened the world. He nodded curtly though it was obvious that he was extremely anxious to give chase to whoever had just left the castle with Robin.

Marth seemed to sense his uneasiness and continued. "Chrom has proven himself invaluable to the Altean army, though he has made it clear that he is searching for his companion named Robin..."

Nyna paused for a moment and gazed out of the window. She was looking in the same direction as the Chrom was when he had seen the Pegasus knights and the wyvern riders. "I suppose that means your army was she was referring to as the Akaneian League... and this must be Prince Chrom..."

"Prince?" "Archanean League?" Caeda and Marth both spoke at the same time. Their raised their eyebrows indicated to Hardin and Nyna that they both did not exactly know all about Chrom's identity. They did know that Robin was responsible for helping his country, but never knew that it was his in the literal sense as well.

"My apologizes, Marth, Caeda... but I dislike being referred to as that..." Chrom shifted his gaze back to Nyna. "Princess Nyna, what did Robin say about me?"

"She said that you knew what the jewel that was embedded into the Fire Emblem was for..."

"She didn't take the Emblem?" A wave of confusion washed over him. He hadn't expected that. Rather, he expected that the Fire Emblem would have been taken away along with the jewel.

"She said that she couldn't go against her orders and that she wasn't herself..." Her voice faltered once she saw Chrom's hardened expression. Realizing what he had done, Chrom sighed to himself and turned away to leave but a firm hand on his shoulder stopped him.

"Marth, I don't have time for this. Robin needs me." He met the prince's level gaze with one of his own as he brushed off Marth's hand. "And if I don't hurry, she won't even know that she's being controlled."

"Chrom, I realize that you wish to help Robin, but it will do her no good if you injure yourself." Marth chose his words very carefully. He and his army had witnessed his skills and he was more than capable of taking care of himself, but if Robin was as equally powerful, there was no telling what could happen if a battle broke out between them.

At this point, Caeda forcibly interjected herself between the two. Chrom looked like he really needed to hit someone, and that would likely be Marth. "You speak as though it happened before."

"It did, thanks to that." His hand pointed sharply at the object Nyna was holding and the five indents it bore. "Medeus already has the jewels, and if he gets his hands on the Fire Emblem, she'll be helpless against their combined power... and she's someone who would rather be cut down than be manipulated against her will again." Chrom let out a sigh as he focused on Marth. "Marth, I have to go, whether by your leave or not. She's probably on her way to the Lefcandith Valley... and there are countless fortresses there and I can't afford to waste time not searching for her."

"I understand your urgency Prince Chrom... but I must insist that my men accompany you. They will to their upmost best to assist you and... we owe the lady tactician a debt that can never be repaid as she spared us and Princess Nyna..." Hardin spoke calmly and nodded. He truly seemed like the honourable man that was spoken of in the stories. "Though I will need to stay and guard Nyna, I guarantee you will have their full support."

Caeda also volunteered to accompany them although Chrom considered it was her way of ensuring that he didn't go running off. He could only agree with that line of reasoning as he had already promised his full support in liberating Archanea's palace which was relatively close to the valley. Marth had nothing else to add other than that he wanted Cain and Abel to accompany them for the princess' protection. It looked like he wanted to go with them, but his role as the army's general caused him to go against what he wanted.

"He truly loves her..." The prince muttered softly to himself, as all but three were left in the throne room.

"Indeed though I cannot afford to distract myself right now with those emotions..." Nyna seemed distracted, but once Caeda and Chrom had left, her demeanour changed to one who accepted their role. "As you know Prince Marth, 'tis Akaneia's burden to protect the world of crisis... a duty I have striven to fulfill..." Her delicate hands slowly traced the outline of the Emblem. "Lady Robin bade me to give this to you... though I must confess that I have little choice in the matter... Doluna has all but laid waste to my kingdom and I am powerless from stopping the world from falling into ruin..."

"You did not give up hope princess... that it what matters..." Marth was slightly perplexed at the mysterious Robin's actions. She, was by all rights an enemy to Archanea yet she had informed Nyna to pass the Fire Emblem on to him though they had never met. It was almost like she knew that he was travelling towards Aurelis and with her husband. Regardless, he spoke reassuringly to Nyna. "Altea had sworn fealty to Archanea long ago, and it is a vow I intend to keep. It is my house's duty - Altea's responsibility, to destroy Medeus as Anri did before me."

His words brought a smile to the princess face as she cradled the Fire Emblem in her hands and nodded.. "Thank you Marth... Archanea... no the Archanean League has its true champion and I know you will use this well..." Marth kneeled down and solemnly accepted the Emblem into his charge under the watchful eye of Hardin.. "Never give up, Marth. Fight, and know that we believe that you will restore light to our darkened world..."

* * *

as usual... I haven't really edited it! yesh im lazy like that but one of my midterms was postpphoned and im feeling slightly annoyed for some reason at that... that and well its n7 day...


	6. Chapter 6

okay... so I was very unhappy at the fact that I couldn't play mass effect on n7 day and then somehow managed to go and write another chapter for fire emblem. ahh logic.

* * *

"You have some nerve showing your face around here 'Princess.'" Minerva showed no sign of weakness as the general leered at her. "I heard that the infamous princess of Macedon turned her tail and ran... causing us to lose our territory in Aurelis...though I suppose you'll be asking for a chance to redeem yourself."

"General Harmein, Minerva is not to be blamed to the defeat at Aurelis castle..." Robin mentally cursed the general as she observed the two. He had been appointed by the emperor himself to this post and from her experiences, she knew the two did not like each other in the slightest.

"Lady Robin, I insist you do not cover for the princess' defeat. The emperor and I know of your tactical prowess and I must say I find it impossible for one such as you to suffer a defeat unless you were not in command." The general scoffed as he turned his attention to the princess. "Your little sister Maria is still under our protection isn't she? It would be a shame if we decided that we could not longer care for her..."

"Enough! ...I will obey your orders General Harmein, but you should know that the Altean knights are smarter than what you give them credit for... For they will prevail here and you will regret acting so rashly..." Minerva received his orders and flew off into the distance with her Whitewings and Robin. From what the tactician could gather, he wanted to use them as bait, though it was a lacking strategy.

"The general here... he's going to get us all killed if we listen to him..." She sighed as the crew dismounted on the mountain terrain far from their "allies'" view. "And he knows absolutely nothing about real tactics..."

"It's all right Robin... when it comes down to it we can simply fly away and leave the general to his fate." Palla had no illusions with regards to the situation her sisters and Minerva were in. As the oldest of her sisters, she had faced the harshness of the world and this was simply how life would play out.

Catria nodded in accordance to her sister's words. "As soon as our steeds have rested enough, we can head off immediately. I don't want to stick around here any longer than we have to...that general is bad news.." They all seated themselves in a mountains clearing and Est went to search for some water for their mounts.

"Speaking of news... I actually have some good news for once." Robin smiled as she received an apple from Palla. She always seemed to be ready for whenever someone was slightly feeling down, even if they were trying to hide it. "I found out where Maria is being held hostage."

"What?" Minerva literally dropped everything and came over to the tactician's side. It made her a bit envious of how she and her knights always had someone there looking out for them and had someone waiting for them. "Robin is that true?"

"Yes..." Robin drew out a map and placed it on the ground so that everyone could see. "Castle Deil... it's a short ways off from where we are now and off the coastline..."

Catria considered her words for a moment. "Is there a specific reason as to why you are telling us this?"

"Indeed... if the... Archanean army... no, the League is heading towards the palace, they'll most likely take the quickest route... and that would take them by the castle." Robin folded up her map as she finished her snack. "This is the opportunity that you have been waiting for, Minerva... if one of the Whitewings delivers a message to the Archanean League, they can free your sister and you can sever your times with the Empire..."

"I... no. We cannot thank you enough for this Robin..." It looked as if she was going to shake hands with the tactician, but her hands suddenly made their her axe as she focused off in the direction where Est had just came in from.

"I suspected I'd find you here..." Everyone had their hands on their weapons as they llistened to the intruder. He had Est at arrow-point and was accompanied by a woman who Robin was able to identify as Princess Caeda of Talys, and her winged pegasi, though she also had the tip of her spear pointed towards the youngest Whitewing too. "I've been looking for you for a long time Robin..."

"Everyone... I'm sorry..." Est shifted uncomfortably as the intruder nodded for her to move forward. _How could I allow this to happen?_ She shouldn't have let Est go off by herself... they were still near enemy territory. Robin grumbled to herself as she carefully positioned her tome. She didn't exactly have a clear shot on whoever he was though it was evident that he and the princess next to him were disquieted by their own actions.

Robin frowned as she examined the situation. If the intruders wanted to take them out they would have done so by now. Grudgingly, she lowered her tome and directed herself towards her friends. "Minerva, Palla, Catria, stand down. These two obviously want something... but the question is what?" She managed to speak with more conviction, but it was obvious she struggling. Robin hated hostage situations... Her gaze drifted over to the male intruder but to her own surprise, his eyes bore no malicious intent. They seemed warm and almost... relieved?

"Lord Chrom only wishes to speak alone with Lady Robin." Caeda spoke slowly, allowing her words to sink in. "He has no intention of harming anyone here and has promised me that he will return this woman to you once he has spoken to the tactician, and I give you my word as the Princess of Talys that holds true."

"What? Why?" The tactician heard her questions voiced by Minerva who was still gripping her axe although her knights had lowered their weapons. She was gazing at the intruders with hostile suspicion.

"Because I know who she is." Chrom spoke with undaunted conviction and his eyes never left Robin's as he spoke. She could hear the genuine concern in his voice mixed with sorrow though she quickly averted her eyes.

"Minerva..." Robin spoke gently when addressing her friend. "He only wishes to talk to me, Minerva... Please stand down. I'm not about to let you endanger yourself for my safety... the same goes to you Palla, Catria..." Seeing that her friend lowered her axe she smiled. "Besides, if something happens, I'm sure you would be able to take Caeda..." Robin set her tome on the ground and walked beyond the now-worried princess and Est. "I won't be long." With those words, she allowed herself to accept Chrom's offered hand as he led her among the various rock formations on the mountainside.

* * *

Chrom could tell that Robin's thoughts were in disarray from the moment she grasped his hand, though he was slightly surprised to find that the Princess of Macedon and the Whitewings had been assigned to her as guards. Chrom had chosen a location that kept the two hidden from view under the shadow of some rocks.

"Do you really not remember me Robin?" Chrom frowned as he could see his wife glance away from him. That was the second time... Her eyes were filled with fear and alarm, though there was something in it that seemed... pleading. What exactly had happened to her since they were separated? Without any sign of warning, he wrapped his arms around her. "I'm sorry I let you go..."

"C..Chrom?"' He could feel her relax in his arms though it looked like she was suffering from some sort of headache... Nyna did mention how Robin wasn't exactly herself... which led for him to believe she was under Gharnef's influence. I...ngh..." She was reaching for the side of her head, but Chrom's hand had somehow made it so that his hand was gently pressing against hers. S

"Robin... close your eyes." He was surprised to find that she never hesitated when she listened to him, though he could tell that his wife was holding back tears and distraught with fear... It was painfully obvious that whatever Gharnef and Medeus did to poison her mind with the Darksphere worked somehow, although he contented himself with the fact that there was still hope for her. When Tiki had joined the Ylissean League, she did mention that Marth and a manakete named Bantu had rescued her from what was a 'horrible nightmare.' Robin was probably in one too... "... Sorry for this.. well not really." Closing his own eyes, he revealed a sly smile.

"Huh? What are you—?! Mmmmph!" Chrom had nothing to say as he was pushed back and fell to the ground. The frightened and hesitant woman had replaced by the somewhat calm and now blushing tactician. "Y-your lips... We shouldn't..."

"Did you not enjoy that?" Laughter could be heard between the two as Robin helped him up. "I know that that was uncalled for... but I couldn't help it. I couldn't think of anything else that would literally knock you off your feet given that I couldn't exactly go peek on you again...Why are you making that face?"

"Chrom..." He offered no resistance when Robin went and released his hand. "That was wonderful... though I'm glad I didn't lose my memories again... I'm just thinking how I'd love nothing more than to go back home with you right now..." She turned so that most of her back was facing him and he could only see one side of her face. Her face was still flushed. "I promised I'd help Minerva and the Whitewings. Minerva, Palla, Catria and Est have done so much for me in the time I was... gone."

"I suppose I'll have to put off my selfish desire to never let you go." Robin motioned for Chrom to take her hand to say that they needed to return back to the others.

"Indeed...I can't go with you...though I wish I could." Her grip tightened as she spoke. They were walking at a moderate pace but it would still be some time before they reached the others. "Minerva's sister Princess Maria will be executed if I don't return to Doluna's keep with Argent... and her with me."

Chrom's brow twitched slightly at that. "The jewels are needed for the Awakening..."

"Yes... I don't know what it is but I can feel a connection to Medeus... it's a lot more powerful than what Validar had... it definitely reminds me of _him_ though..." She stopped and resisted the urge to fall to the ground as she shuddered. "It's all my fault..."

"Grima..." Chrom muttered the fell dragon's name quietly under his breath before he comforted Robin. "You do know that this is all the more reason why you should be coming join me in Marth's army... but since you're my chief tactician and not the Archanean League's... I'd advise you to go and devise some plan to go and deceive an entire country... or three in this case since Gharnef controls a country and as does Minerva's brother... before coming back with me."

"Heh. Don't worry about that... I do have a plan that I'm working on and there's definitely some conflict of interest between Gharnef and Medeus..." She revealed a more confident smile. "Medeus will be a different problem... but one that I'm willing to put off for now..."

The two separated at the Lefcandith Valley in newfound confidence. Robin would retreat with Minerva and the Whitewings and relay the information to Gharnef that Prince Marth was leading the army against the Empire and their allies before returning to Doluna with two of Minerva's Whitewings while Chrom and Caeda would reach their allies and eliminated the forces stationed in the valley. Following that they would cause as much of a distraction as possible to draw out the Alliance's attention so that they would draw off the prying eyes away from Robin who would try to remove the jewels from Doluna's capital before the others rescued Maria... Hopefully it would be a matter of time before they saw one another again...

* * *

okay I went and borrowed that bit of the kiss scene from the summer scramble dlc... I loved how that just happened... though my favourite dlc has to be the future past...


End file.
